Little Bird
by Mr.Mocha
Summary: Butch accidentally harms a fragile bird, and seeks help in healing it. He turns to none other than the strawberry devouring Buttercup. And that's when Buttercup realized that strawberries really do taste how lips do. one shot; requested by pinkfloweredsocks.


**Little Bird**

-::-

_Strawberries taste how lips do._

-::-

Butch was never good with animals. Hell — he wasn't good at dealing with _anything. _He's Butch; that's how things worked. He was crass, sadistic, a bit messed up in the head, and basically, _mean_. The only thing he probably cared about was his brothers, who are "famously" known as the Rowdyruff Boys, and probably annoying the living hell out of Buttercup, and her sisters, the Powerpuff Girls.

This is why he looked at the sight before him with an apathetic expression. While playing Frisbee with his brother, Boomer, he "accidentally" used an energy orb and destroyed the flying disk, much to Boomer's dismay. The light green energy orb was also able to hit the tree, shaking it a little, and knocked out a little bird — ultimately making it fall and injure itself.

He felt Boomer go next to him, and the blonde looked at the bird with interest, unlike Butch who simply watched with mild curiosity. At first, the two brothers thought it was dead, but the slight shiver it did when Boomer came near proved otherwise.

"What are you going to do about this, Butch?" Boomer asked, turning away from the bird to face his brother. Butch shrugged in response, and told Boomer to handle it. Snorting in what Butch classified as amusement, Boomer arched an eyebrow.

"_Me_? Bro, you're the one who did this. You're on your own — I'm going to meet up with Bubbles." The slight love-struck sigh his brother did when he said his girlfriend's name made Butch gag. It was bad enough Brick and Blossom were having "study dates" — more like making out sessions in the unused corner of the Townsville library — but the fact that Boomer and Bubbles were the lovey-dovey ones made Butch sick to his stomach.

And to add fuel to the fire — everyone was expecting him and Buttercup to get together as well. Heh, _as if_. That girl doesn't have a romantic bone in her body. Although the occasional flirting they do isn't _that _bad.

Shifting his attention from the bird to Boomer, he glared. "Boomer if you dare fucking leave me alone with this bird I'll —" Butch was cut off by a laughing Boomer who was already 3 feet in the air. Waving goodbye to his enraged brother, he quickly sped off, leaving a trail of blue.

Not even 5 seconds passed before Butch shouted a vast amount of profanity, directed to no one. He just hated not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to feel or how to react — which is why he _hated _time spent with Buttercup. The superhuman never failed to leave him perplexed and wonder what he should say next to, maybe, evoke a small giggle from her.

Glaring at the twitching bird before him, Butch sighed. "I should really just end your misery with my eye lasers," he mumbled absentmindedly, crouching down to get a better look at the bird, "But I won't. She, being the bitch that she is, will chew my ear off if I do." _She _was, without a doubt, Buttercup.

As he got closer to the bird in his crouched position, he realized the bird only had only broken it's, um, leg thing. Or wing. Butch wasn't really all that smart and what not — Brick was the brains. Awkwardly placing out his hands, he cupped the fragile bird into his palms, and stood up from his crouching position. The bird was surprisingly still in Butch's palm; the male half expected it to jump up in fear.

Kicking off the ground, he jumped and then assumed flight position, carefully holding onto the bird. Knowing nowhere else to go, he decided to fly over to a certain square house that had 3 circular windows and a red door.

-::-

Shifting through the contents of their fridge, Buttercup sighed in dismay. Fucking Blossom and Bubbles already ate the left over gratin dauphinois she had made the previous night. Leave it to them to devour the meal she had made, leaving none for her. Mumbling profanities under her breath, the green Powerpuff slammed the door to the fridge, and walked over to where the cabinets were located. The only thing she found in the cabinets that was edible was strawberries.

Her stomach growled loudly, and she sighed, hovering in front of the cabinet to retrieve the strawberries.

'_This will have to do_,' Buttercup thought; landing back onto the kitchen floor with ease with the box of strawberries in her hands. Opening the box of strawberries, she let the delicious aroma overwhelm her senses. Quickly running over to the sink, she washed all the strawberries contained in the box, and quickly devoured one. Moaning in delight, she cradled the box to her chest, and hovered over to the living room, wanting to finish her little snack in the comfort of the background noise produced by the television.

Just as she sat down, placing the strawberries on the table in front of the couch, the bell rang. Multiple times. Muttering incoherent sentences, Buttercup took another strawberry into her mouth, and sauntered over to the door. Chewing loudly, and somewhat barbarically, the juice from the strawberry trickled down her chin.

Buttercup was too lazy to fix herself, and opened the red door instead; smiling at whomever the hell it was who disturbed her. "Hello, how may I help y—" Buttercup stopped midsentence to see her ex-enemy and current rival, Butch. Green eyes narrowed at the sight of other eyes similar to hers.

"Oh it's _you_," Buttercup said, groaning in disappointment. Not like she hated the guy _anymore_, but he was just so cocky, and annoying, and like _her._ She watched him as he smirked; greeting her with the nickname he fondly gave her.

"Butterbutt! Nice to see you again. Miss me?" He asked playfully, as Buttercup let out another groan. This kid was going to be the death of her.

"You wish. Now hurry up and get your scrawny ass in here, Butch." She said, stepping to the side, allowing Butch to enter her house. Every week or so whenever Boomer or Brick came to see their girlfriends — who happened to conveniently be Buttercup's sisters — Butch would come by as well, via the window. It's a pleasant surprise not having to greet him as she extracted pieces of glasses out of his skin. Butch gave his thanks, and entered, quickly making his way over to the couch. Buttercup had noticed that his hands were securely clasped over the other, as if holding something secretive.

Closing the door, she made her way over to the couch that Butch occupied. He gave her a raised eyebrow, and she mimicked him with a "What?" look on her face. Butch let out a bark of laughter, and told her she looked like a mess.

Oh yeah, she was eating strawberries.

Mindlessly wiping off the red mess on her face with the back off her hand, she stared hard at Butch. "What the hell are you doing here Butch?" He shrugged and admitted, "I need your help." Before she could ask and press further into the subject, he unclasped his hands, and revealed the tiny bird, making the Powerpuff gasp.

"It was an accident, and well, its leg broke. I think." Butch explained. Buttercup wordlessly nodded, and instructed him to give the bird to her. Examining the bird from all angles as it trembled in her palm, Buttercup let out a sigh of relief, and confirmed Butch's statement.

"Thank god only its leg is broken." A small smile — that left Butch staring in wonderment— graced Buttercup's features. Turning to him, she also thanked him for bringing the bird to her, instead of leaving it in pain.

"Yeah well, I knew you'd bitch at me if I didn't so," Butch couldn't help but falter under Buttercup's warm gaze. He was used to this girl being a raging bitch — not a caring girl. She let out a light laugh that made Butch's breath hitch in his throat. _Fuck_. Was he hit by Antidote X or something? He felt weird — as if he couldn't breathe, and there was a weird feeling in his chest. He quickly dismissed this as a reaction to the heat — it wasn't the first time he got this sort of feeling around Buttercup anyways. He'll just ignore it and it'll go away.

Hopefully.

He watched in awe as she played with the bird, making slight cooing sounds, and tickling it here and there. Butch couldn't help but envy the bird for some reason.

Buttercup suddenly cleared her throat and told Butch to stay put, and that she'd be back after she mended the bird's leg. She got up in a hurry, holding onto the bird with care, and flew out of the living room quickly, as if trying to run from a murderer.

Butch let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to calm the out of control beating of his heart.

Stupid heat.

His thoughts were soon broken as his eyes fell onto the strawberries. Smiling devilishly, he couldn't help it if his hand suddenly shot out and took a couple of strawberries.

-::-

Buttercup frantically flew into the Professor's lab, and set the bird down on an unoccupied table. What the hell happened in there? Blinking many times, Buttercup tried to answer her own thought.

She couldn't explain what the feeling that came over her was once she noticed Butch was staring at her. And this time, without the killing intent!

Shaking her head furiously, she quickly set out to accomplish what she had come here to do in the first place — heal and mend the bird's leg. Using a little of Professor's' magic of course. Looking through labeled vials for about a couple seconds, Buttercup finally found the one she was looking for.

Walking cautiously back to the table with the bird, she uncapped the vial, and coaxed the bird to open its beak. She let a drip of the blue substance contained into the vial fall into the beak of the bird, and quickly put the object away, coming back to see if the bird was any different.

Cocking her head to the side, Buttercup noticed nothing new about the bird — until it opened its mouth and a bunch of smoke escaped, covering Buttercup's face with soot. Rubbing the soot out of her eyes, she grinned in triumph as she noticed the bird chirping loudly and prancing around on its former injured leg.

She quickly grabbed hold of the bird, and dashed off to the living room, eager to show Butch what she has done. But once she saw what _he_ has done, she skidded to a halt, and glared at him. If it weren't for the bird's annoying chirping, Buttercup would have crushed the poor animal's body. Releasing the healed bird, Buttercup stomped over to the male, and cried out in aghast.

"MY STRAWBERRIES!" She cried out, in realization that Butch ate _all_ of them. He smiled at her, and replied with, "They were very delicious, thank you." Deciding not to let her temper get the best of her, Buttercup pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down — calmly — next to the Rowdyruff.

An eerie silence fell over them, only broken with the bird's occasional chirp. Butch chuckled nervously.

"Yo, Butterbutt?" Buttercup turned to Butch and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still want strawberries?" He waited, and then got a string of nods from the girl. He sighed, and told her to close her eyes. They stared at each other for a while, and Buttercup threw in the towel and complied, commanding Butch not to try anything on her. He gave out another nervous chuckle after that.

Not a second before Buttercup got impatient, and began to open her eyes, she felt something press against her lips.

_His _lips.

The bird chirped merrily.

-::-

She had to admit — _strawberries taste how lips do._

-::-

**a/n **requested by _pinkfloweredsocks_. Sorry for the really clichéd ending! I hope you like it!


End file.
